La busqueda de Tidus
by juankristal
Summary: Luego de la perdida de su amado, Yuna se siente totalmente destriuda. Pero una idea surgida de sus amigos podria ayudar a recuperarlo...
1. Luego del Discurso

Esta es la historia sobre que fue lo que ocurrio luego de la destrucción de Sinh en Spira, justo después del discurso de Yuna en el estadio de Blitz.

Capitulo 1: Luego del discurso

¿Lo hize bien?- Pregunto Yuna

Fantastico- Respondio Wakka

Gracias… - Dijo Yuna con la voz decaida por la desaparición de Tifus obviamente decepcionada y triste

¡Vamos, no te desanimes! – Dijo Wakka al tratar de animarla

Tu no lo entiendes Wakka, el no significaba tanto para ti como para mi, para mi es el fin del mundo…

Te entendemos- Interrumpio Lulu- Para nosotros tambien fue una persona muy importante, sin el, muchas cosas no hubiesen sucedido. Lo que sucedió quedo en el pasado, ya no se puede cambiar…

Puede que tengas razón- Dijo Wakka

¡Tipico de ti Wakka! ¡Nunca confías en lo imposible o lo difícil! ¡Tu tambien Lulu, no dejare que mi mejor amigo se valla asi como asi! ¡No me voy a rendir! Y creo que Yuni esta de mi lado- Dijo Rikku de alguna manera con ganas de descargarse y animarla a Yuna

No, Rikku, es cierto… Tidus ya no está, y nada va a hacer que vuelva…

Kimahri tiene idea…- Dijo Kimahri

¡¿Cuál? – Preguntaron todos casi en coro por la inesperada respuesta del menos esperado

Kimahri pensar, ¿como hacer Tidus para estar aquí? Oradores saber, Kimahri preguntar oradores por Tidus

¡Tienes Razón Kimahri!- Dijo Yuna cambiando su rostro a uno mas feliz, pensando que podria lograr su sueño.

Nunca se me había ocurrido- Dijo Lulu con su tono pensativo- Aunque… Sera imposible contactar con un orador, ya que todos sabemos que se desvanecieron junto a los Eones y a Sinh…

Es verdad…- Dijo Yuna desilusionada

Tener razón, pero oradores haber sido personas, Oradores estar en el Etero- Contradijo kimahri

Si pero, ¿como haremos para poder entrar al Etero?- Pregunto Lulu casi dandose por vencida.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie respondiera la pregunta de Lulu. Yuna casi entra en un llanto desconsolado por la perdida de su amado, al notar esto Kimahri dijo:

Kimahri no saber… Kimahri sentirlo…

No es culpa tuya Kimahri… El ya no está…- Dijo Yuna

Aunque quiza se podría…- Penso Rikku

¿Poder que?- Pregunto ansioso Wakka

¡Quiza podriamos hablar con Auron! ¡Al fin y al cabo, el ya pertenece al Etero!- Dijo rikku emocionada

Si, pero eso aun no responde mi pregunta… ¿Cómo haremos para entrar? – Dijo Lulu otra vez

Es cierto…- Lamento Rikku

Yuna se sentía aun peor pero sin llorar, la pobre invocadora se sentía devastada por el echo que fue perder al amor de su vida al haberlo tenido tan poco tiempo.

- Hey Yuna- Dijo Wakka con una pausa de por medio- ¿No que entramos con Seymour al Étero una vez? ¿Acaso fue la vez que lo visitamos a su casa?

- ¡Es verdad!- Suspiro Yuna- Podriamos hablar con el en el Etero y preguntarle como lo hizo…

- ¿Y te parece que nos lo diria? Seymour nos odia profundamente, arruinamos sus planes numerosas veces, y mas que es para salvar a Tidus…- Dijo Lulu

- Si no lo intentamos, ¿Cómo lo sabremos?- Dijo Rikku con animo- Vamos Yuna, ¡Andando!


	2. De camino al Étero

Capitulo 2: De camino al Etero

Este capitulo se ve situado en la nave de Cid, Luego que le plantean la idea de Wakka, Rikku y Kimahri.

Tío, Entonces, ¿Puedes llevarnos?- Dijo Yuna

¡Sin ningun problema!- Respondio Cid- Estaremos alli en 8 horas. Les recomiendo que descansen, sobretodo tu Yuna, ¡Se te ve cansada! Aunque luego de haber dado ese discurso, ¿Quién no?

Si, supongo que tienes Razón…- Dijo Yuna dando un bostezo.

¡Adios Yuna!- Dijeron sus compañeros y guardianes

Yuna se fue a su habitación de la nave y se recosto. No tardo mucho en quedarse dormida.

En ese momento, Yuna soño que ella estaba en un lugar desconocido por ella, uno que nunca habia visto

¿Hay alguien ahí?- Dijo Yuna

Sin ninguna respuesta Yuna volvio a repetir asustada, pero la respuesta fue la misma…

¿Holaa? ¿Wakka? ¿Rikku?

La unica diferencia fue que en esta vez, escucho unos murmullos cerca de ella, corrio hasta el lugar donde provenia el sonido, pero no encontro mas que tierra y piedras como si fuera un desierto. Pero no el desierto de Bikanel, este no tenia una sola duna y tenia un terreno totalmente plano.

Finalmente, luego de un rato, escucho una respuesta…

¿Yuna…? ¿Yuna…? ¿Eres tu?

Sorprendida, Yuna responde sin pensar en nada

Si, ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

¡Yuna no puedo creerlo que eres tu!

Anda, ¿Quién eres?

Da la vuelta y averigualo…

Yuna se dio vuelta para ver quien era el de la voz y se encontro con lo que ella no esperaba. Ella esperaba que sea Tidus o algun invocador, pero no era más que Oaka, el vendedor.

Ah… Eres tu Oaka…

Parece que no estas muy feliz de verme, a diferencia mía- Responde Oaka

¡No, No, No! Simplemente pense que eras otra persona

Supongo que esperabas a Tidus ¿No?

Si…

Bueno, según lo que parece, ¡Estas haciendo todo por encontrarlo! Escuche sobre tus planes de ir al Etero en busca de un orador

¿Pero como lo sabías?- Pregunto Yuna sorprendida

Oaka lo sabe todo amiga… Jejeje…

Aunque eso no cambia nada- Dijo Yuna decepcionada

¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso el gran Oaka no puede ayudar? Toma, aquí tienes…

Oaka le dio a Yuna un extraño amuleto el cual ella creía haber visto en algun momento, el cual tenia un signo de un caparazón de caracol color azul.

¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Yuna

Ya lo sabras…

Luego de esas palabras, Yuna despertó y, al darse cuenta que todo era un sueño, pensó que eso era todo una tontería.

Buenos Días dormilona- Dijo Wakka- ¡Dormiste tanto que te estuvimos esperando 1 hora hasta que te levantaste!

¿Dormi 9 horas?- Pregunto Yuna sorprendida

Si...-Dijo Kimahri

Pues entonces, ¡Andando! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Con estas palabras, el equipo salio de la nave para bajar a los bosques para luego acceder a la ciudad de los Guado. Aunque…

Mira nada más, ¡Parece que los monstruos aun no se han ido!- Dijo Wakka con ganas de pelear

Pues volvamos a lo que haciamos antes- Dijo Lulu

Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Dijo Rikku

De las tantas peleas que tuvieron en el viaje a pie, Rikku salio algo Herida pero ella insistio en no ser tratada ya que creía que era leve y sin ningun problema.

Su dolor estaba principalmente en su tobillo.

Pues ya llegamos- Dijo Yuna con tono poco convincente

Vamos, ¡Arriba! ¡Todavía ni pisamos el Etero!- Dijo Wakka

Tienes razón

Una vez dentro de la ciudad Guado, compraron algunas provisiones y se fueron al Etero en donde se esperaban que recorran un largo camino.

-Bueno, pues aquí estamos… ¡El que logra hablar con Auron o Seymour Gana!- Dijo Rikku con su actitud de niña como siempre mientras Lulu se ponía la mano en su frente…


End file.
